Angel With a Shotgun
by AemiliaeHistoriam
Summary: Jason decided to show Nico a song that might give him some clue of now the Ghost King is feeling. Of course, this doesn't exactly help the poor boy. One-shot. Mentions of one-sided Pernico. JasonxNico friendship. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys!**

** I'm sorry. I needed to take a break on all my current fics - so expect a lot of Heroes of Olympus songfics until t**_**he Blood of Olympus**_** comes out XD Plumcot also said that I should expand what I right for anyways. Well, since I'm on writers' block - this is the perfect time :D**

** Well...This is for Nico - who is forever part of my favorite character list along with Jason and Frank. I found a video with Nico Di Angelo pictures for "Angel with a Shotgun" - so even though I think it fits Frank more, I wanted to write this for Nico, 'cause I miss writing Nico. **

** So there I was - listening to the song "Holiday" by Greenday (I should write I song fic with that song too) while typing on my PC and checking instagram every five seconds XD Welcome to my life, people! **

** Oh goodness...I sound like Leo now DX**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series or "Angel with a Shotgun"**

Demigods didn't use shotguns, as far as Nico was concerned. Demigods were influenced by the gods, who _DID NOT, by any stretch of the imagination_, use shot guns. And if they did, the image of the twelve Olympian gods shooting airplanes out of the sky only gave poor Nico Di Angelo a splitting headache.

Either way, Nico didn't appreciate it that Jason Grace had barged into his room to show him..._This_...

_"Your last name means 'of angels' right?"_ Jason had asked, completely ignoring the fact that Nico was sulking in the corner._ "Piper showed me this song and I think you should hear it."_

Nico scowled but didn't protest when Jason handed him the headphones. _What was an MP3 player doing on the ship anyway?Wasn't that dangerous? _

_ I guess you can never completely avoid the Aphrodite genes. _

"It's a song called 'Angel with a Shotgun'." Jason continued, fumbling with the device. He obviously not used to using one. Of course he wasn't. He had spent most of his life at Camp Jupiter - and they were _pretty _strict about that kind of thing! Nico knew from experience - not about the electronics but just in general.

"Nice." Nico said, his attention already diverted from Jason.

Angel...His last name meant "from the Angels"...But..._Wouldn't an angel be able to figure out his problems by now? Wouldn't "praying the gay away" work by now? Weren't the gods of love looking upon him favorably? _

_ Probably not._

Aphrodite, the little witch she was (though Nico would never dare say that out loud), and the "little angel known as cupid" were ruining his life. They were probably laughing at him on Olympus - ridiculing him for not being able to get over this curse. Not being able to get over Percy and Annabeth being the perfect couple.

_ Screw arrows - no offense to Frank._

After a while, Jason finally figured out that the arrow pointing east was the play button and somehow connected it to a speaker on the Argo II.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**_

_** An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**_

__Nico cringed. This song was already annoying him. If _you_ hung out with the dead most of the time, you'd developed a liking for scream rock and alternative too. It was what he was used to - the walls vibrating with deathly loud screams and the sound of wailing from the Fields of Punishment.

Even Tartarus resonated with the "music" of the dead. Echoing rumbles and an occasional growl haunted the never ending tune. Tatarus's heart kept the beat - Either pounding loudly or rolling softly.

But Jason's song relied on numbers - at least at the beginning. It went big on the instrumental and the drum sets but...Not in the way death played.

Needless to say, _this_ was definitely _not_ any kind of rock.

_**Get out your guns, battle's begun **_

_** Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

_** If love's a fight, then I shall die,**_

_** With my heart on the trigger.**_

__Nico raised and eyebrow and stole a glance at Jason. Jason just sat motionless, his eyes glued to the play button on the MP3 player. It didn't seem like he was seriously into the song - or maybe Piper or someone else forced him to show the song to Nico.

_Either way, I didn't seem like this was Jason's scheme._

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_** You better know what you're fighting for**_

_** Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_** If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

___A war for love? _

Nico had fought plenty of battles. He also knew the phrase "All's fair in love and war" but he'd never taken it seriously. Nico knew better than to think wishful thoughts. Love wasn't fair - no matter how much you wished it to be. If love was fair - Percy would've realized about Nico's feelings _LONG_ ago.

He'd dropped so many hints! He'd helped Percy many a time, plus he saved his life with the River Styx idea. If Nico were any other person, he probably would've dumped Percy as a friend by now, _because that guy was as annoying as a gadfly_.

_** I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_** Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

_** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_** I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_** Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_** And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

It would've been an even more terrifying experience if Favonius had been carrying a loaded shotgun instead of those quoits and the basket of fruit - though not by far. Nico would've been better if he went alone to Diocletian's palace. Then maybe the experience would be less traumatic. Nico had done a pretty good job hiding it but...Well...It just wasn't enough. The _Golden Boy_ just_ had_ to bug him constantly after that incident and he didn't appreciate it.

_If this was his life, he was doing a pretty good job living up to it._

_ Or living down to it. _

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_** Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

_** And Major Tom, will sing along.**_

_** Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

__Nico had done more than just "sin" for Percy. He'd thrown away his life and disobeyed his father more than once for Percy. Now his father hated him and everyone seemed to be looking down on him. Nico hadn't won - he'd lost big time. Sure, he imagined a day when he would feel happy and included...But...That would never happened. He knew it.

_The sons of Hades never had it that good._

_** They say before you start a war,**_

_** You better know what you're fighting for. **_

_** Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_** If love is what you need, a soldier I will be **_

__Percy didn't need more love. He didn't need Nico to keep him grounded or sane. That was Annabeth's job. He had Annabeth and the seven. Nico probably meant nothing to him. He was untrustworthy and shady and nobody could see past that, even...Well...

Nico bit back a bitter laugh. Why did fate do this to him?! Why was he the one left in the dust? Why did the gods laugh at this torture?! Nico hated this world. He was better off in Tatarus - broken and alone forever.

_** I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_** Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

_** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_** I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_** Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_** And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

__But Nico couldn't control his heart - and his heart wanted to help Percy, no matter what. Now Nico could tell that Aphrodite was toying with him for fun - twisting his heart into a grotesque form to laugh at. It wasn't pure. This love wasn't, and Nico had to get over it before human society knew. Human society hated him though, so he'd be better off leaving earth forever.

_** I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_** Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

_** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

Jason must've sensed the atmosphere because he inched the slightest bit closer to Nico and lightly placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Dude, are you okay?"

Nico scowled and shrugged Jason's hand off. "I'm fine. Don't bother yourself."

Jason frowned. This song was triggering Nico in some way - either the love song part of the absolutely terrifying thought of _Cupid_ with a shotgun. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to show Nico this...

_** I'm an angel with a shotgun, **_

_** Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

_** I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_** I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_** Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_** And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_** And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

__Jason knew Nico was afraid of coming out - who wouldn't be? There were still too many in this world - even in the small demigod world - who would shun people like Nico without a second thought. In a sense, Nico was already dead - he didn't care, he wanted to disappear - but he still wanted to feel equal to everyone else in this world. So what he was kinda intimidating and gay? Jason had seen those moments he had come out of his little box. Even under that withdrawn exterior - Jason knew there was something good underneath.

_** They say before you start a war,**_

_** You better know what you're fighting for. **_

_** Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_** If love is what you need, a soldier I will be **_

When the song played its ending note, Nico hugged his black pillow and buried his face into the soft fabric. He needed to be alone to think about his problems. Nobody could see his tears.

"Jason, could you leave!" He snapped, immediately wincing at the harshness of his voice.

Jason nodded and left - leaving Nico alone with his feelings. Jason knew the boy needed help, but he didn't exactly know how to help.

_For now, all he could do was let Nico sort it out himself. _

_ He was an angel after all._

**ANNNNDDD There's the depressing ending. **

** Nico is pretty easy to write for...To me at least. To me, he's more of a misunderstood little kid with adult-like sarcasm and a gloomy personality. It's what makes him cute and I can't wait to see how far off I am with his POV XD However, I suck at Jason. I love Jason but like Hazel said - he's hard to read. **

** Anyways, expect more of these XD Maybe one for Holiday, since I'm kinda obsessed with that song right now XD I'll be back to TWWMO and the others soon! I promise! **


End file.
